robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Combat Group C
Now we move on to Group C. Remember to specify between a knockout and judges' decision as always. Christophee (talk) 14:23, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Round 1 Gravity (NED) vs Bondi-Titch (AUS) Helloher's Thoughts I like Bondi-Titch, but it is probably going to go OotA for me. If not it will be flipped into a position where it cannot self-right and be eliminated. A KO for definate here. Helloher (talk) 15:36, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Gravity will flip Bondi-Titch and maybe OotA, Gravity wins by KO. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:35, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts I definitely see Bondi-Titch going out of the arena in this battle. Christophee (talk) 22:33, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Crushtacean (RSA) vs Weld-Dor 3 (NIR) Helloher's Thoughts Fun Fact: Both robots that Firestorm flipped OotA in the Commonwealth Carnage first round are in this heat. Anyway, Crushtacean to pit Weld-Dor here, winning by KO. Helloher (talk) 15:36, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I think Weld-Dor 3 can get a flip on Crushtacean, then ensues a rather slow battle of dodging, Weld-Dor 3 will gewt another flip in towards the end and due to this, the judges award Weld-Dor the win. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:35, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts I don't see either robot winning this battle by knockout, but I think Crushtacean will be able to grab Weld-Dor and dominate the battle, thereby winning on a judges' decision. Christophee (talk) 22:33, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Results RA2 has had ample time to vote and hasn't done so, so here are the results. Christophee (talk) 21:44, October 8, 2009 (UTC) *Gravity (NED) vs Bondi-Titch (AUS): Gravity wins by knockout *Crushtacean (RSA) vs Weld-Dor 3 (NIR): Crushtacean wins on judges' decision Round 2 Moving on to the second round of battles. Christophee (talk) 01:21, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Gravity (NED) vs Weld-Dor 3 (NIR) Helloher's Thoughts It may take a while, but I see an OotA here. Helloher (talk) 08:03, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts Gravity is obviously going to win this, and I imagine it will get a KO one way or another, quite possibly by flipping Weld-Dor out of the arena. Christophee (talk) 23:55, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Crushtacean (RSA) vs Bondi-Titch (AUS) Helloher's Thoughts Closer, but in the end, Bondi-Titch goes into the pit. Helloher (talk) 08:03, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts Crushtacean is the much better machine and should be able to pit Bondi-Titch eventually. Christophee (talk) 23:55, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Results It doesn't look like we're getting any more votes so here are the results. Christophee (talk) 14:22, October 22, 2009 (UTC) *Gravity (NED) vs Weld-Dor 3 (NIR): Gravity won by knockout *Crushtacean (RSA) vs Bondi-Titch (AUS): Crushtacean won by knockout Round 3 Another group with the top two already decided, so the only thing up for grabs now is the top spot. Christophee (talk) 00:09, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Gravity (NED) vs Crushtacean (RSA) TG's thoughts Based on Crushtacean vs Wheely Big Cheese, I'll back Gravity by KO. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:01, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts See ↑↑↑↑. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 07:04, November 13, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Likewise. CBFan (talk) 08:12, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts I'll have to agree with you guys. I don't see this battle going any other way. Christophee (talk) 15:56, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Weld-Dor 3 (NIR) vs Bondi-Titch (AUS) TG's thoughts Neither robot managed to last in the one time both were in the arena, but I'll actually back Bondi-Titch out of nationalism and because it lasted longer, and appears to be more formidable, so Bondi-Titch by judges decision. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 04:01, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I really like Bondi-Titch, but I'm not 100% sure it can self right from its back. Weld-Dor has a flipper, but I'm only backing it because of what I said in the previous sentance. Weld-Dor by KO. If I've been misinformed, and Bondi-Titch can self right from its back, then change my vote to match TG's please. CBFan's Thoughts Bondi comes across as being more reliable than Weld-Dor, probably to win by pitting. CBFan (talk) 08:12, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts I decided to consult the Commonwealth Carnage battle for this and I've decided that although Bondi Titch lasted longer on that occasion, in a one-on-one battle I think that Weld-Dor would survive anything Bondi could throw at it and probably do enough to win on a judges' decision. Christophee (talk) 15:56, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Results We have another tie in the second battle, with all four possible outcomes getting one vote each. We need one more vote to decide the final result. Christophee (talk) 15:17, November 14, 2009 (UTC) The deciding vote Weld-Dor 3 has the more potent weaponry and I don't see what Bondi-Titch can really do. Weld-Dor 3 by judges decision if Bondi-Titch keeps self-righting. ManUCrazy 15:20, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for that, but I'm going to leave this open for a little while longer in case anybody else wants to vote. If they do, I'll move your vote to the relevant section. Christophee (talk) 15:25, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Turns out that was the deciding vote so here are the results. Christophee (talk) 23:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC) *Gravity (NED) vs Crushtacean (RSA): '''Gravity won by knockout *Weld-Dor 3 (NIR) vs Bondi-Titch (AUS): Weld-Dor 3 won on judges' decision